Pencil of Doom and Mass Destruction
The Pencil of Doom is a weapon introduced by hitlerrantsparodies. It's a pencil that, which, hit against the table, will cause something deadly and of great harm. It's one of the major superweapons of the Hitler Parodies, and one of the few that isn't a gun of some sort. The scene that's used for the Pencil of Doom is in the middle of the Original Bunker Scene, where Burgdorf rapidly talks to Hitler about how his rant against the generals are outrageous, but Hitler claims the generals are the scum of the German people, then throws the pencils against the map in anger. In the Pencil of Doom segments, it's edited so that Burgdorf tells Hitler not to throw the pencil, but he says he will and aims at his target. In other parodies not made by hitlerrantsparodies, it's used as a major superweapon for Hitler to use against his enemies. In other circumstances, however, he uses them against his own allies, especially Burgdorf, when something goes wrong. A running gag in some parodies is how Fegelein or thumb|300px|right|The Video on YouTube Himmler try to steal or break the Pencil of Doom to use in their antics. The Pencil of Doom was supposedly broken by Hitler himself after being upset by something Speer said to him. Fegelein had the audacity to film this mishap, along with a scene of Hitler 'crying over his broken pencil'. There's also a separate pencil called the Pencil of Mass Destruction, where it can cause considerably more damage; so destructive it can destroy the entire world. Sometimes, it's conjoined with the Pencil of Doom, so its title is the Pencil of Doom and Mass Destruction. Other Superweapons Based on the Pencil of Doom *'Fegelein's Fist of Doom and Mass Destruction'--Created by Benad361. Similar effects to the Pencil of Doom, but caused by Fegelein hitting his fist against his palm in the scene where he debates with the generals. It's sometimes dubbed the "Fegel-fist". *'Burgdorf's Pistol of Armageddon--'''Created by WonkyTonkBotty. Similar, but caused by Burgdorf shooting his gun at Fritzsche when Goebbels is ranting and Fritzsche tries to surrender to Chuikov. One of the most, if not THE most powerful superweapon of any Downfall character, it destroys part of the Solar System and several huge structures in every episode, and even caused The Big Crunch in the third episode. *'Hitler's Headshake of Mass Combustion--'Created by jesse2282. The effect is similar with Hitler's Pencil. Another Unterganger, 20fadhil, however, describes it as the weapon that backfires at Hitler himself. It caused his tremors to became worse, making it the only weapon that has side-effect on the user itself. *'Hitler's Phone of Pain--'Created by Kevinjanssen21.The effect is similar with Hitler's Pencil. However, in the second parody, it somewhat attacks Hitler himself when he's about to kill his officers by his phone, making it possibly the least accurate superweapon. *'Grawitz's Foot Stomp of Doom'''--Created by wilmolfc. Similar, but involves Grawitz stomping his foot. *'Hitler's Fegelein of Doom'--From the end of the Hitler Reviews Scene, where Hitler shouts "Fegelein!" a few times to Günsche. Everytime Hitler says "Fegelein!", something should happen. Unfortunately, this weapon doesn't work. Appeared first in a parody by Steven1991. *'Günsche's Knock of Doom'--Created by blacknishin. Involved in two parodies by aforementioned unterganger so far.Similar, but involves Günsche knocking on the door. Also heard in: "Hitler, Stalin and Others are Trapped in a Wooden Box" by Benad361. *'Högl's MP40 of Total Annihilation'--Created by WonkyTonkBotty. Its damage rate was nearly the same as the Pencil of Mass Destruction and the Pistol of Armageddon. *'Goebbels' Hand Clap of Doom--'''Created by notoriousrob01. It is similar to Fegelein's Fist of Mass Destruction. Is featured in "'Fegelein vs Goebbels: Hand Clap of Doom'". *'Erna Flegel 's Boo-Hoo of Hysterical Proportions'''--Created by WonkyTonkBotty. It starts when Erna Flegel enters the room drunk, then Fritz Tornow describes the target. Then Erna Flegel Boo-Hoos, destroying the target. 'Non-Downfall Characters' *'Tukhachevsky's Fork of Pwnage'--In Benad361's Stalin Parodies, Tukhachevesky creates a superweapon of similar, even greater power, than the Pencil of Doom and Mass Destruction or the Fist of Mass Destruction. *'Inglorious Basterds Hitler's' Hand Grasp of Pwnage--Created by 20fadhil. Its power is enough to make Rebecca Black's Friday song is played in Downfall Hitler's Bunker for three days. *'Leopold's Keyboard of Doom'--Created by mythplatypuspwned. A powerful weapon owned by Leopold Slikk (Angry German Kid). It starts when Microsoft Sam tells Leopold not to smash his keyboard. Leopold tells Sam to shut up, and that he will destroy stuff with his keyboard. *'Captain Thomsen's Bottle of Mass Destruction'--Created by HitchcockJohn in the U-Boat Parodies. It is a bottle of champaign used by Thomsen at the beginning of Das Boot when he makes a speech while drunk, which he has used against several targets including Jacob Black, Edward Cullen and another vampire, Thomas the Tank Engine, Justin Bieber, and even the Death Star. *'Iris' Apple of Doom'--Created by HitlerDownfallGenV. It starts when Cilan is telling Iris not to eat the apple. Iris refuses and then describes her target and eats the apple. It is the first superweapon to be based on a food and currently the only superweapon based from anime. It's also the only weapon wielded by a female character. *'Corporal Park's Machine Gun of Doom'-- Created by Juniermahri246. This is the 1st and only parody based on a Korean film. It shows a South Korean soldier named Cpl. Park refusing his superior order, say the target's name, then shoot them, making them fail or die. *'Nicolae Ceausescu's' Hand-Wave of Mayhem--'''Created by Benad361. Nicolae Ceausescu is interrupted in his debut parody by a crowd of angry Romanian people, who refuse to be quiet. A communist official warns them not to provoke him into using it, and he does use it, blowing up the capital Bucharest in suicidal desperation at being stopped from ranting by his own people. *2091riveraisrael AK-47 Of Power:' Created by 2091riveraisrael, Can pierce through any wall and 2091riveraisrael Brings this assualt rifle where ever he goes. *'Nicolae Ceausescu's Rapidly Flailing Arm of Doom'''--Another Ceausescu weapon created by Benad361. Ceausescu is demanded by his people not to use it or to cause chaos. He becomes angry, and uses it against many people, including the Mayor of London Boris Johnson, and President Ford of the United States. 'Arab Leaders' As a result of the recent protests in the Middle East, some Untergangers decided to arm the leaders with superweapons to stop the protesters. *'Gaddafi's Fist of Doom and Mass Destruction'--Created by gagislobista. Similar, but involves Gaddafi hitting his fist against the podium. He claimes it's more powerful than the Pencil of Doom. Because this is a fist, it could be more powerful than Fegelein's Fist of Mass Destruction. *'Bashar al-Assad's Finger Twirl of Carnage'--Created by mythplatypuspwned. It starts with the Syrian protesters telling Bashar al Assad not to twirl his finger. He replies "Uhh...No". Then he describes his target and twirls his finger, destroying the target. *'Ali Abdullah Saleh's Head-Nod of Accidents'-- Created by Benad361. Ali Abdullah Saleh finds he can nod his head repeatedly, while stating a target, and cause an accident to happen on said target. The Yemeni Protesters tell him not to, and he insists, and starts to destroy intented targets. *'Zine el-Abidine Ben Ali's Finger Point of Mass Destruction'-- Created by Benad361. Ben Ali complains of not being included in the parodies whilst other Arab dictators are. It makes him angry, and he starts to randomly point at things in anger and channel his rage into his finger, and unintentionally destroys an insurgent's AK-47 in Afghanistan, and discovers his power. He proceeds to use the power despite the opposition from the Tunisian people. 'Non-lethal weapons' *'Goebbels' Pencil of Rantmageddon--'''Created by FuhrerFegelein. A much lesser known weapon, it is used by Goebbels to make his target rant in anger. *'Burgdorf's Rant of Love--'A much lesser known weapon, created by DeltaForce62. It is used by Burgdorf to make his target rant in love. Like the Pencil of Rantmageddon, it isn't used much because it only makes somebody rant. This is the only weapon that involves vocals rather than a weapon. The series ended with redemption. *'Fegelein's Fist of Love'''--A more powerful weapon, created by Deltaforce62, similar to the Rant of Love, but a lot more powerful due to Burgdorf's regeneration process to rant again for love, Fegelein is their backup weapon. *'Burgdorf's Pistol of Love--' Created By Deltaforce62a successor of Rant of Love. A More poweful weapon 4x as the rant of love and a reversed version of Pistol of Armageddon. *'Hogl's MP40 of Total Romance--'''Created By Deltaforce62. A powerful weapon and an reversed version of the Total Annihilation which will soon to be appeared. *'Hitler's Pencil of Mass Construction'''--Created by Mriamsleeping. It is the reversed version of Hitler’s pencil of Doom. 'Counter-weapons' *'Goebbels Stare Of Silence'--Created by UberFuhrerParodies. It doesn't cause any damage, rather, it blocks the effects of other superweapons by silencing the user of the weapon. If the user cannot yell out it's target, the weapon cannot activate. The Stare of Silence can also stop anyone ranting. *'Ayesha al-Gaddafi's Stare of Silence'--Created by GodfreyRaphael. It featured in a GodfreyRaphael Gaddafi parody comic, may also have a similar effect. She threatens Khamis with it, implying it may also have destructive powers, or, simply, be generally intimidating. A spy from the Libyan National Transitional Council reports that Ayesha had copied a stolen German manual for the Stare, which Goebbels confirms, but Ayesha claims that Joey G taught it to her willingly. The issue is still open to debate. Other Versions of Existing Superweapons 'Fegelein's Fist of Mass Destruction' *'Fegelein's Clap of Desolation' by wtj143HiTlerViDs *'Fegelein's Clap of Demise' by TheLordmephiles *'Fegelein Clap Of Chaos' by dronedalekgaming6. 'Gaddafi's Fist of Doom and Mass Destruction' *'Gaddafi's Fist of Doom' by cyberpolice9000 'Högl's MP40 of Total Annihilation' *Högl's Antic Gun by 0REDMONKEYSTUDIOS0 'AK-47 Of Rapid Power' *Created By: 2091riveraisrael 'MG.42 Machine Gun' *Created By: 2091riveraisrael Other Forms of Weaponry *'The Ark of the Covenant--'''not created by any Unterganger, not even by Steven Spielberg, even though he was the writer and director of Raiders of the Lost Ark. The legend of the Ark goes back to more than 1000 years ago. It was, however, used as a weapon in parody by Steven1991. Because the Ark actually represents the power of God, no weapon can beat it. Not even Hitler’s pencil of Doom or Fegelein’s Antic weapons can beat it. *'Gaddafi-cobra--'created by Benad361. It is a pet snake owned by Gaddafi, but never visually seen so far, but heard attacking (Jodl) in Benad361's popular parody: "Hitler, Stalin and Others are Trapped in a Wooden Box". Superweapon War Superweapon War is a match between Superweapons. This event is occured when one of the Superweapon owners insults another Superweapon owner, flames him/her, and finally, one of them will ask for a match. *'Hitler's Pencil of Doom vs Burgdorf's Pistol of Armageddon'''--created by 20fadhil. The first match between Hitler's Pencil and Burgdorf's Pistol.The event is occured when Burgdorf insult Hitler by claiming that his penis could do better destruction than Hitler's pencil.Insulted,Hitler insulted Burgdorf's back by said that his Pencil is bigger than Burgdorf's penis.After that,Burgdorf asked for a match,and Hitler positively responds.After 5 hours fighting,Burgdorf realized that 2012 event could occured on that day if they keep going,forced him to surrender.After Burgdorf declared his defeat,Hitler do some celebration that caused a city totally wiped out. *'Hitler's Headshake of Mass Combustion vs Angry German Kid's Keyboard of Doom'--created by 20fadhil. The prologue showed that Leopold's calling Hitler on the phone to proudly show Hitler about his Keyboard.He's even attack the SS soldier.Insulted,Hitler finally challenged Leopold to the match.Initally he wants to use his Pencil,but Krebs informed him that both of his Pencil is currently on the service,so he has no choice but to use his Headshake.Hitler finally defeated Leopold after destroy the Death Star,something that Leopold couldn't do.Leopold went crazy and smashing the keyboard,caused a huge wave on the earth.Hitler finally end the match by destroy an estate,presumably with Leopold in there. *'Burgdorf's Pistol of Armageddon VI vs Högl's MP40 of Total Annihilation II--'''created by WonkyTonkBotty. The match occured when Fritzsche said that there's competiton against Burgdorf's pistol. Challenged, Burgdorf showed his power by destroying several parts of the world, until Hogl arrived and doubted his Pistol against Hogl's MP40. After that, both of them fight in a very apocalyptic match. Nobody won the match, because the destruction that was caused by them was so big that Universe was totally wiped out by a black hole ripped by the superweapons, making it the only superweapon battle that ended with no clear victory. *'Fegelein vs Goebbels: Hand Clap of Doom--'created by notoriousrob01. It is a superweapon battle between Fegelein and Goebbels' Hand Claps of doom. They do some destruction, then at the end Hitler throws his Pencil of Doom at them and causes a large explosion, because they didn't invite him to the clap off. 'Non-lethal weapons' *'Goebbels's Pencil of Rantmageddon vs Burgdorf's Rant of Love'''--created by 20fadhil. be Edited by 20fadhil Category:Weapons